Fifth
by Mistress of All the Cherries
Summary: One morning changed his entire life story. One morning and he became one of the suspects of the cops. This story is not just about mystery, it is a story about love. It is a story about life. When everything goes wrong, what will you do to survive in the world that goes by the jungle rule? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**Fifth**_

_Summary: Akatsuki is a famous company. Deidara and Sasori manage the magazine section. That is, until one certain pink-haired pale girl started to haunt their pictures. Deidara, being a bit too curious, goes to investigate the case. Will he find out who she was? Or die not knowing?_

_**Epilogue: Uncomfortably pink **_

Today was the perfect day for the photo shooting. The sun was high up in the sky and the streets were busy with people.

Today, exactly today, was his favorite day… it was Friday. The blond artist grinned from ear to ear. Sasori-danna got the flu so it was him who would do everything on his work. He was going to be the one to describe what he wanted from the models.

Before, he always did his work without un-needed words. Because Sasori-danna was from an upper level and Pain believed the redhead, more than him. So Deidara was happy, excited and most of all, he had a feeling that today was a special day… with something more unnatural.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

He was right in the train/metro when he saw a flash of pink. Looking at the source, he found a small girl with a baby doll dress that was blue. She had a fluffy brown teddy bear and was holding her mother's hand, talking about something. The blond felt incredibly happy today that he even flashed a smile at the girl. But the flash of pink still haunted his thoughts.

"Must have passed a cherry blossom tree," he muttered under his breath.

But still, Deidara knew that he was wrong. He knew that the urban park was the other direction. He saw that strange color again. This time in the corner of his left eye, though. He looked frantically at it, but instead saw a guy with a piercing in his left ear. Nothing pink, nothing at all.

Suddenly the blond felt the pressure of someone's gaze on him. Deidara just shoved it in the back of his mind and went out of the train/metro, when it reached its destination. Putting his earphones, he selected a random song. But the sensation remained.

Finally when he reached the studio, Deidara felt a bit relieved. The pressure was still there, but it was fainter, as if it was just a person in a deep thought looking at his back, not burning holes in his back.

"Good morning, Deidara-san," one of his models, Ino, greeted him.

The giddiness in him died away with the excitement, when he saw that pink color. So, he couldn't give a damn about anyone's well-being, not to mention the annoying blonde. It just made his mood worse.

"So, today, you all have to look rough but at the same time, fragile. Think you all can handle it?" he asked gruffly.

The girls gave him a confirming nod and so the photo shooting started.

"Tenten, you look as if you want to kill Hinata, so soften up a bit," he commanded.

All of these girls looked breath-taking, though it was far away from the art he created. His art was always fleeting, so he started to wonder why he felt so giddy about this.

Ino had a beautiful exotic midnight blue gown that had slits in many places. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun held by two chopsticks. The platinum blonde had died her hair in the color of blue that was shown as streaks. She put a hand on her hip and sharpened her shoulders, winking at the camera.

Tenten wore a yellow kimono that seemed to just fall to the ground. It had a black obi that was displayed by a huge bow on her back. Her hair was in the same two Chinese-like buns. She crossed her hands over her chest in a Napoleon style and had a possessive stance, but the way she looked at the camera, so hopeless, so lost. It was definitely what he needed.

Temari had her hair straight and it had white streaks. A large fan with purple dots was behind her and her jade green cocktail dress. Putting her elbow on said fan, she smiled cockily at the camera.

Hinata had a white kimono that had a tree with brown leaves as if it was autumn. She had a golden obi that was smaller to the contrast of Tenten. She just looked at the camera with a questioning look. Well, he'll crop her out.

After about five-six shots he called out a break and started analyzing them.

Interesting, on the last picture, there were five models. It didn't help that the fifth one had pink hair.

"Hey, there are only four of you guys, right?" he asked to confirm his thoughts.

"Yea, what happened?"

"Just, I thought that Sasori-danna told me that there were five girls for the shoot," he lied easily, almost automatically.

The fifth girl had bright pink hair that was up to her chin. Her forehead was slightly large but it didn't un-balance her face proportion. She had apple green eyes and long dark lashes. She wore simple everyday attire that consisted of a pink long sleeved cotton shirt and faded blue jeans that was slightly torn. The pinkette was looking at the sky and looked as if she was about to break into parts.

Suddenly, he saw that flash of pink in his right eye again. It was as if the girl from the photo came right next to him. He rapidly looked at his side only to find nothing. That heavy pressure of somebody's gaze on him was felt again. Deidara actually thought that the 'stalker' had left. But it seems that the blond was wrong.

The pencil box in his right fell to the floor. After picking it up, he saw a pair of pale – a bit too pale – set of legs. He thought it was Ino, since the Yamanaka was literally throwing herself at him since she signed the contract.

So, in other words, he was shocked that it was the same girl from the last shot. The girl looked at the screen of the laptop and looked at him for a mere second with those faded, dead green eyes. As if on cue, the Yamanaka called him.

"Deidara-kun how was I?" she came rushing to him, pressing her figure to his.

He felt disgusted. He hated cheap girls. She was definitely one of them. Actually, he could get a one-night stand in any day. But he would make sure that it was just one-night stand, nothing more.

"Like the usual," he mumbled and turned his head to look at the pinkette to only find nothing from her.

He grinned. She was art alright, just like art she was fleeting.

"Wait. Who is this girl?" the blonde pointed at the pinkette. "I don't remember shooting the pic with her," she mumbled.

"Not my problem."

With that he went to find that pink-haired girl. Though, the color of her hair reminded him vaguely of something. So much that it wouldn't be pushed back to a little dark corner of his memory.

Suddenly, he felt something soft next to his leg. It was cold. Cold that he could even sense it through his jeans. It raised his hairs on his back. Looking down, he saw a black cat. He frowned. Deidara never liked cats. And to top that, pets were not allowed in the studio. Suddenly the pinkette was under the table with the cat and got out.

"Sorry, mister," she said faintly.

Her voice was ringing through his ear like a chime of a bell in the quiet room.

"Deidara-san, wh-why are you staring at empty s-space?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Oh, nothing just spaced out for a moment," he said automatically and was about to continue to work when it dawned him.

He was staring at empty space, the empty space being the pink haired girl and her cat. He looked at his watch and saw that today was the Friday the thirteenth. A black cat crossed his path. And he vaguely remembered how he went under a ladder.

"Oh, shit."

That was all he could mutter before looking at both of his sides to make sure the pinkette wasn't standing there.

Deidara saw a flash of pink again and said frantically.

"There, did you see that!"

"What?"

"That flashes of pink!"

The girls just looked at him as if he was losing it. Exactly, he was losing it. He couldn't go mental right now. Not when it was his first time to shoot the photos and have his name as the main photographer and not the assistant. He needed to play cool, right now.

"You girls believed me? Oh come on. I was only acting and you believed it," the blond said with a boyish grin.

"Wow, Deidara-kun, you are such a talented actor," Yamanaka drawled.

"Yea, whatever," he slightly pushed away the Yamanaka and got up.

Something here, wasn't adding up. That strange pink color in the train and-

Wait, _pink_? The fifth model's hair was pink! That meant that this girl was just a girl who wished so badly to become a model that she even went so far to stalk him! Of course! That would be the reason why he saw a lot of that awful color. But then, as if purposely, a sentence that the blonde said started ringing in his mind.

_I don't remember shooting the pic with her_, did that mean?

No, it couldn't. Ghosts aren't real. Nothing paranormal is. But then… what he just experienced did nothing but to prove him wrong.

"I'll come back tomorrow," a faint voice said behind him, a pressure on his shoulder as if there was a hand on it. It was cold, almost freezing, but yet, the pressure was so small that he barely felt it. Even then, Deidara knew that the hand was there. It was light as a feather, but the freezing sensation remained on his shoulder blades. He looked back, expecting to see one of the girls but no, the cruel gambler called faith just showed him that he lost.

It was that pink haired girl. This time, he saw her fully. She had a petite figure that suited her perfectly. Long legs that seemed to go on for miles just added the perfect touch for her body. That pale skin that he considered to be unhealthy seemed almost see-through. But her feet were bare. He couldn't understand why, though.

Her voice was chiming in the air just like the sound of a pin dropping.

"There you go again, Dei, stop the spaceship and give us some time to give a few tips," Temari said impatiently. Really he couldn't figure out why on Earth Pain hired her. To tell the truth, her features were rougher than the other girls'.

_Must be the money of her family_, he thought.

But still she had good poses to hide her imperfection.

Shaking his head and then running a hand through his hair – careful not to mess his hair – he apologized and told them that he felt bad and needed a talk with Sasori-danna.

Ino pouted.

"Oh, Deidara-kun," she looked up under her lashes to him, "There are a lot of these nice movies in the theatres," she winked.

"Sadly, I'm not interested," he said roughly before pushing away from the crowd of girls and looking for the pink haired maiden, who was the fifth.

_**A/N: who said that the bad little Cherryqueen567 wouldn't come back? This site, to tell the truth, is really addicting. And then, please enjoy this little story of mine. It isn't fully horror but mostly something close to supernatural. And thus, be ready to be freaked out, if you are reading this at night. Oh, and just a warning, after reading this, don't play the Ouja Board, don't even dare to look in a mirror and please keep away from cameras.**_

_**Love, Cherry**_


	2. The Unlucky Hyuuga or The First Warning

_**Fifth**_

_**Summary: Akatsuki is a famous company. Deidara and Sasori manage the magazine section. That is, until one certain pink-haired pale girl started to haunt their pictures. Deidara, being a bit too curious, goes to investigate the case. Will he find out who she was? Or die not knowing?**_

_**Chapter one: The Unlucky Hyuuga or the First Warning**_

After Deidara left, Ino started ranting like crazy. Throwing fits at everyone who tried to ease her down.

Hinata sighed as Tenten gave her a look saying that they had to run for it before Ino chained them up and went for something. But of course, her being the unlucky girl she was from her childhood, Ino had the perfect timing.

"Come on girls, I feel hungry, let's go to _Napoleon_," Hinata heard.

_Napoleon_ was their favorite place, where they hang out. It was right behind the corner and… as long as Hinata could remember she was friends with these girls from her childhood. Ino and Temari were always the leaders, while she and Tenten stood in the background. Maybe that is why the brunette and she were closer than the other two.

"Okay," she muttered and went to the dressing room.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Deidara was in the office, raging through the files. He had to find out at least something about that girl. That girl just won't haunt his thoughts. He tried to drink some pills to sleep it away, but he would dream of her over and over again. In some dreams he would be running away from her, in others he would be talking to her and in some special ones… let's just say that he had to take a cold shower after it. This time was something different… something more special.

_He was in a strange room. It was all gray. The sky was gray, the walls were gray, the bed was gray, the floor was gray and even the cellar seemed to be gray. Deidara was wearing a suit, however, it was black._

_A woman's cry could be heard downstairs. He went to check what it was, before a certain girl entered the room. She had the same pink hair that was around the chin and wore a tight black dress. The dress was long and it was very tight around the waist. It had puffed shoulders and long sleeves. On her head was a black silk cloth that was tied under her exotic locks._

"_Good evening mister," the girl greeted him._

_Did she say evening?__ Deidara thought._

_He looked at the window to see that the sun shone brightly. He guessed that it was afternoon._

"_I see you came again, though you came in a very bad time, sir," the girl continued._

"_And why is that?"_

"_You see, my soon-to-be husband committed suicide because he didn't love me, the same could be told about me, though. However, as you see I have not killed myself."_

"_I am sorry," the blond said and went quiet._

_So she didn't kill herself._

"_But… I am actually happy that he died. If he and I would have married, I couldn't have become a model," the girl gave a sad smile._

_So she did wish to become a model. But did she achieve it? What happened if she did? When was she born? What was her name?_

"_Dear, we must leave now, come down!" a gruff female voice came from the below._

"_Okay mother!" she said back and gave him an apologetic smile._

"_Be careful. Someone might die tonight," she whispered and left the room as the gray surrounding started getting blurry._

The next moment he knew, he was conscious.

The last sentence repeated itself in his head.

"_Someone might die tonight_"

"But who?" was all he could whisper.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"G-good day, Father," a raven-headed girl said.

"Good day," came a rough voice of the man she was talking to. Just like always, he would look at her critically and scoff.

"You eat rabbit food. Eat some meat," was what he would tell her. And like always, she would reply,

"Of course, F-father."

Her life was gray. No color would be allowed. She slightly envied the other girls' life. They all had this precious present from faith: life, while she lived with what her _dear-Daddy_ said. She wasn't one of those pumped-up-Chihuahua-holding-Daddy's-little-girls. She was a girl that sucked up everything her Mother's husband told her to do. It didn't matter if the man and the ravenette were related by blood or not. She did what he said and tha was all.

Sometimes, she wondered if the cruel faith hated her, for no reason.

Her love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto, turned out to like her friend Yamanaka Ino. She, however, likes their photographer, Iwa Deidara. She couldn't understand a thing in this game. It was hard, just friggin stupid. The rules were almost invisible. It was almost as if they didn't exist. But oh-didn't she know it. They were there and were just smiling smugly at her, because she couldn't reach them. And sometimes, they would laugh at her for her mistakes.

Today, she guessed, they were just frowning at her, for she was useless.

"How is your career going?" Hinata heard her father speak.

"G-good, I guess. The picture w-would be published on the magazine A-_Akatsuki_," she informed him.

Her father nodded and pulled out said magazine.

"So, I guess this is you?"

On the picture, there were five girls. There was Ino, Temari, Tenten and a pink-haired girl. On the top right corner of the photo was a girl, but her face was blocked by some kind of text. She supposed that it was her.

"Y-yes, Father," she stuttered and waited for the hit of a shameful word.

"Useless," the man spit through his teeth.

Indeed, she couldn't agree more.

… She was just useless.

Of course, many people told her that. Like her childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha and her cousin Neji. Not just them, but so many. Though, she never knew that really acknowledging it was harder.

Right when you understand that you don't even have to be in this world, and nothing would actually change is painful… no. Maybe… just maybe… Naruto-kun would see it and be sad for her, just for her.

The thought brought up a small smile on her lips, though she knew that the chances were low. Even when they were in high school, he barely saw her. He, sometimes, even forgot her existence, let alone her birthday.

However, she didn't see that little hint of pink…

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

All day it felt as if somebody was right on his heels. All day, it felt as if somebody was looking at him so curiously that he had to turn his head to see no one there. All day, he saw sudden flashes of pink. All day, he heard a soft hum.

"Yo, Naruto," he heard his friend, Shikamaru, say.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Why are you looking at some random direction every thirty seconds?"

"You mean you don't see that annoying pink color?" fear started to cover his face.

If it meant that only he could see it, then did that mean that he was going insane?

Suddenly a faint pressure of a hand on his shoulder just _made_ him look back. There stood a petite pink haired girl.

_So, she is the one that I saw_, he thought.

"Good evening mister. Do you know Hyuuga Hinata?" she asked.

Her voice sounded like chimes in his ears. Her pink shirt and torn jeans made her look more adorable. But… her feet were bare.

"Hinata?" he thought for a moment.

"You know, Neji's cousin. The shy one," Shikamaru helped the blonde.

"Oh! Yeah! Now I remember!" he hooted and looked back at the girl, only to see nothing.

"Eh? Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"That pink haired girl… Fuck," he cussed.

He really needed to talk to his uncle, Jiraya… that is when he comes back from Sound.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The young Hyuuga, coming back from her parents' house, sat on her sofa and turned the TV on. However, it wouldn't turn on. She guessed that the electricity ran out.

"Better tell father to pay the bills," she muttered under her breath and went to take a shower.

Even though she kind of had a fright from the darkness, she guessed it would be alright, seeing that the room had a little window in it.

"Come on, Hana," she said to her dog. "Move out from the way."

After her dog was out of the way, she started the process of showering. The hot droplets of water were soothing her tensed skin. It felt so good that she spent at least ten minutes under the water, not doing anything but to stand there. All her worries seemed to disappear in those few moments.

Sadly, she forgot that the electricity ran out, but the bathroom lights were on.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

After the shower she tried to pull out her fan, only to see a flash of pink. She rapidly looked at the source of it, only to find nothing.

_Tuck_

Something fell; she could say that for sure. But what?

Interesting, the lights were on. Maybe it turned on just know? No, it would be a lie. It was on since the first try of the ravenette.

She reached out for her fan and, when she started standing normally, she felt something sting her left foot. Yelping and grabbing her foot to see if it was alright, Hinata slipped on the water that somehow got on the floor.

_Crack_!

Her right leg hurt like crazy. She could swear that the girl heard something crack, most likely her bone.

"How could Neji-san go on with these injuries?" she asked breathlessly.

Neji was her cousin. He worked as a soldier; so many things were clouded for her. The boarders of Konoha were slippery and she always heard how her parents complained about the broken arms and legs of her cousin. To tell the truth, he was a lot better than her. Even the girl's parents liked him a lot better than her. Hinata sometimes even thought if her Father and Mother weren't her parents. If it was true, that would truly explain the way they treated her.

However, she knew that her Father had died when she was a little girl. Nothing changed in the way her Mother's husband treated her, though.

A strange flash of pink came from her right side and she turned her head to see what it was, but the girl guessed that she moved a bit too fast for her own safety.

Because the next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her head. Looking at the source of the damage, she saw something sharp.

Her vision was blurred, she could barely see things clearly now. Hinata assumed that her brain was damaged. Reaching for the door, she opened it. Hinata did her best to avoid objects that would be in her way.

But she failed miserably, when the raven-headed girl tripped over her own dog.

She desperately tried to grab on to something, but sadly, she couldn't and thus, fell on her head.

…

…

Her head was burning, considering that some kind of hot liquid was coming out of her head. And then… it smelt metallic. Hinata guessed that it was her own blood.

"I-I n-need to call the a-ambulance," she told herself and tried to move her hand… but it wouldn't respond at all.

The feeling of somebody's breathing on her ear made her enter some kind of state of being alert.

"You just look like your sister," it whispered and another flash of pink – or red, she couldn't even tell right now – was all she saw, before her world went black.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

_She is dead_

"Wha!" Deidara yelled as he sat up in his bed.

In his dream, the pinkette told her only three words, three not-so-good words. In his dream, the mystery girl was sitting in a corner, looking at the ever-so-bright window. This time, the girl was laughing and grinning.

_**A/N: well, needed to upload the next chapter now, seeing that my internet is… well, kinky. So I'm using the computer of our dear school. Please note the sarcasm on the word 'dear'**_

_**Warning:**__** after reading this, don't play the Ouja Board, don't even dare to look in a mirror and please keep away from cameras.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cherry**_

_**P.S. please do review**_


	3. Understanding one's feelings

_Fifth_

_Hello my dear readers. Here is another chapter for the story and I am extremely sorry for the wait.. Oh and don't forget that this story is rated M for a reason *wink wink* by the way, it is a first try so don't judge me if it is awful. Flames, critics or maybe just the simplest of reviews are most welcome. Oh and my apologies for the horrible grammar. Russians are not the best at teaching English. I'm a Mongolian actually. Oh and thanks Sarah!_

Understanding one's feelings

She's dead

Two words. It was those two words that she said in his dream. No, he was certain that it was not a dream. It simply couldn't be. It was too realistic to be a dream.

The blond looked up at his alarm clock. It read two in the morning. Deidara silently cursed under his breath. Who was dead? Why was that person dead? There were so many questions he needed an answer. But the biggest question was that why only he could see that mysterious pinkette.

In his dream he was in the usual room but this time he was wearing casual clothes, in other words, he was wearing a pair of bleached jeans, a white T-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. Usually, he wore a fancy tuxedo. And this time, the pink-haired beauty was wearing a simple white sundress. He waited patiently for her to talk but suddenly the model, he guessed, started laughing hysterically. At that, he raised an eyebrow. However, the girl simply continued to laugh, completely ignoring him. At that the blond was a bit annoyed. Everybody knew that the Deidara of the Akatsuki hated to be ignored. And then the nightmare started, because she looked at him and said those dreadful words. She's dead, was all he heard before he woke up. The way she looked at him... it simply made Deidara to format his memories and simply forget the look. Her pale face was full of glee. Her eyes were gleaming... gleaming with madness. It scared him at first but then... but then everything got different.

He needed to do something, something to distract him from that nightmare. So he went to the bathroom to have a cold shower. Suddenly he heard someone whistle. Deidara got his jeans on and started walking towards his bathroom. The song that was being whistled was sad. He remembered the song; it was the same song that was singed to him by his Mother. It was about a bird who broke his wings and a cat was going to eat him. He knew the song by heart; it was one of his favourite. Of course the infamous Deidara wouldn't admit that he had a soft spot when it came to his mother.  
But the real question was who was singing this song and why this song?  
He opened the door and... and saw the girl. The girl that haunted him every day... or night. The girl that gave him headaches that made him crazy. All he wanted was to get rid of her... but he knew better. He knew that the girl was never going to leave him be. And in the deepest and the darkest parts of his soul and mind he knew he had this strange fascination, maybe even obsession, for this girl. She was different from every girl he knew. She made him smile. She made him want to open up. She made him want to know more of her.

"Oh, Deidara-san! I was waiting for you!" she smiled. It seemed as if she was some kind of a maid... and that made him stiffen in many places than one. "I was just dying to tell you about that blue-haired girl."

"Who?"

"Mayota's little sister! I kind of forgot her name but she really looked like her sister so i just figured that since Mayota is dead, maybe i can kill her little sister! Great plan, ne?" her smile was refreshing and maybe it would have made him smile if she didn't say that she killed a girl.

"But why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Simple, Mayota is one of the girls who killed me," she shrugged as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

_Girls?_ he mused. So in other words some girls killed her. It must be a murder and this little girl is here to take revenge. So if the girl that was killed was one of those murders... Is she killing all of those who are family to the murderers?

"You already killed Mayota?" he asked.

"Nah, she died on her own will. Oh, look at the time!" she mock whined and looked at her wrist which was bare. "It is really late, dear. I'd love to stay and chat but Mom would get angry. By the way, dear, your Danna might know a thing or two. But don't sweat it," she winked and with a blur, the pinkette disappeared.

And with that he went to sleep.

After that, Deidara went to Sasori's apartment. It was an emergency for sure. As long as he found out, Sakura was a model and he guessed so were the girls who ended her life. Sasori had a lot of experience in the modelling world. He worked at many places, so that's why that he thought that maybe, just maybe, the bastard-of-a-redhead knew something about Sakura...or at least that Mayota girl. Besides, that is what Sakura said.

Now, as said before, this was an urgent matter. Deidara hadn't even showered fully! Just washed his hair and went to his wardrobe to wear the Akatsuki's logo T-shirt, it was all black but with a few red clouds with a white counter, black leather pants and his favourite red big-buckled belt, the whole image was completed by a leather jacket with thousands of gold and silver chains plus some biker boots. Now that the whole image was done, it truly irritated him that the taxi was running quite late. Only now did the blond understand why Sasori hated being kept waiting. It was boring, irritating and annoying.

Impatiently, Deidara checked his watch again, for the tenth time for the last thirty seconds. At long last when the blond looked at the street from his apartment, he saw the long-waited taxi.

Deidara entered the car and told him the address to his Danna's house. Apparently, Pain liked him more than the blond so he got lots of money than Deidara did. However, the rumours were stating that the orange-head was actually considering opening a new 'branch' for the company. For Deidara and for the money.

Personally, Deidara believed that the second statement held more truth than the first. Also, rumour had that the manager, Kakuzu, gave the idea to Pain. The bloke would do anything for money and Pain didn't even seem to be troubled by that. Well maybe a little because the second leader in Akatsuki was Konan, Pain's childhood friend. Deidara doubted they were just friends actually. Since, he once stumbled on them making out at the orange-head's office room. He had a week of nightmares after that. And it sucked. Another section which most of the members were the Head of were the clubs. If you ever heard of the big famous clubs like The Wooden Shark or such, they were owned by the company he was working for. And the last section was the political one. Actually it was just that there were these members who were known politics. For example: Uchiha Itachi, Zetsu. He never found out how Zetsu ended up by being a politician. In other words, they were just Pain's puppet dolls.

"You heard the news?" the driver asked him. The man was around his mid-forties. He had a well-worn cap, a cigarette in his slightly lop-sided mouth with thin lips and a blue bomber jacket. His face was...fat and he had 'sad' eyes that were full. He wasn't exactly the nicest old man you'd see in town but he knew about something that just made Deidara answer and want to know about the news.

"The Hyuuga's daughter died. It was said that somebody broke into her house and did some major damage to her head. Meh, just listen fo' y'self," and with that, he turned on the radio.

"Yesterday, The Hyuuga Company Head's daughter has been murdered. However, not a single officer said that this was a murder because there were no fingerprints, hair or samples of skin found. Not even a sweat. It was said that there was no damage on Hyuuga-san's body that would've said that it was a murder. Everything the officers found belonged to the young model or her dog's. As the officers say, she died from brain damage and blood loss. Some of her bones were broken and her apartment was a mess..."

Deidara stopped listening after that. Mayota was Hinata's sister and the girl who helped to kill the pinkette. Not good. What if another model died in an 'accident'? If that happened then the officers would get suspicious of him.

Oh Pinky, what on Earth are you doing...

"That won't make Leader or Sasori happy, hm, not one bit."

"You knew the chick?"

"Yeah, used to be her photographer, hm."  
At long last he was at Sasori's house. Yeah, a house. Different from Deidara's apartment. When he entered the house, a grouchy looking sick Sasori came up to him.

"Heard Hinata is dead," he said instead of greeting him.

"That is the matter. I know who killed her and it's a ghost, un."

At that, Sasori looked at him. He wasn't giving him that bored or 'wake up' look. Actually, Sasori looked worried and started looking all over him. It looked like he was checking as if somebody wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Don't tell me the ghost is a little girl who has pink hair and jade eyes."

"Actually, she does. And mind you she's hot... if not creepy, un."

Deidara was startled by the knowledge the redhead had.

"Look, the girl is nothing but danger and don't go head over heels for a ghost, Deidara! However I must admit that you are right there. But still she is danger. Danger to our section. Danger to you. You see, the girl was a model of mine. A very skilled one at that. There was this-"

"Remember the deal, Sasori-san," a female voice chirped.

The redhead turned pale than usual and turned around to see the pinkette. She was still wearing the clothes that Deidara saw her wearing the first time.

"H-Haruno-san! When did you come in!?"

"Never mind me. Oh and hi Deidara!" she smiled at him and waved, at which he returned. "Deidara you possibly can't go running off and asking such things from people who made a deal with me! Now, don't go to my parents or my family. And please don't torment your friend here. They all made a deal with me. Oh and ask other photographers, it could get nasty. Ta-ta!" and with that she disappeared.

"What deal? Why can-"

"I'm sorry Deidara. But I can't give you any information about her. I hope you already heard that her last name is Haruno. A little more and it won't be a rainbow for me. Now shoo! I'll talk to Pain about Hinata!" and with that he kicked him out

He didn't get any useful information later. And sleep paid off to be no use too.

_The room was dark, only lit by some candles. This was the usual room that they met. But this time, something was different. Maybe it was the smell of strawberry with the hint of mint. Or maybe because the candles were all put in circles around the bed. Or maybe, it was because of that woman with pink hair lying on the bed with lacy red lingerie and a see-through robe._

_"So," she said in a sultry voice. "My prince finally came, huh?" _

_Her smile was seductive and mischievous. A part of him told him to wake up and come back to the real world, that she isn't real. But another part, the part that he hated, told him to stay. And he listened to that part. It was more rational when it came to these matters. This pinkette wasn't like anyone, especially Ino. She was fun, smart and... no matter her plan of revenge, she was innocent in her own ways. That part cared about her. No matter that she was a ghost, no matter that she wasn't real, he cared about her. But he wasn't going to admit that aloud. It was the same as admitting that he was insane. He cared about her in his own way. And at that very moment he promised that he would help her. He was going to help her to take her revenge in some way. But at first, he had to know at least how and why she died... or at least who she is._

_"You know, we've been seeing each other more than a week. And you know almost everything about and i don't even know your name," he drawled while coming close to her. At the time he finished, he was sitting on the bed with her on his lap._

_"Sakura," she whispered. And with that the pinkette kissed him. _

_The kiss was fierce and full of passion. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deidara decided that he liked the name and granted the entrance that Sakura was basically begging. He bit her upper lip and she moaned. _

_With all the power that her petite body had, she glued her body to his. Growing irritated with his tuxedo. At that, Deidara had to give a low chuckle. She looked at him, her green eyes wide with innocence that only she had. And Deidara felt that electricity between them again. _

_Her hands brought him back from the maze that was her eyes. Apparently, she was tugging at his tie._

_"Here, dear. Let me help you with that."_

_With that he stepped down till he was only wearing his boxers._

_"Now just lie there and enjoy, my vixen."_

_After kissing her lips again, he began his delightful journey south. Deidara tugged at her robe revealing the mouth-watering lacy red bra, pale skin, breasts that went just fine with his hands and a thong that was a cage for his jewel. _

_He sucked at her throat, drawing a shaky moan from her. Deidara left at least two love bites there and bent for her ear. He kissed, licked, sucked and bit there until she was groaning. Satisfied, he bit her ear one last time and started sucking at the area where here neck met her shoulders. Doing the same with it as her now red ear, he was practically grinning when she begged him to never stop. But Deidara of the Akatsuki was known for his cruelty. Thus he released the skin with a loud pop and continued his journey. Deidara started sucking on her nipple while massaging her other one. She moaned and bucked her hips until he was sure that she was going to release just about now. After toying with her belly button he smirked wickedly at her._

_"Say my name," he hissed._

_"D-Deidara," she stuttered._

_"Good girl," he kissed her inner thighs and looked at her again. "Now sit for me, Sakura" he said her name as if tasting how it actually felt. And mind you it felt nice. _

_She obeyed him like a good little girl and sat on the bed, her hands shaking. _

_I wonder if she'd be able to sit right after this, he chuckled again and started eating her inside out. _

_She was moaning, screaming even. _

_"Dei-da-Ah!-ra!" she yelled one last time before she saw white. _

_She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed; hair sprawled all over her like a halo. Her back was arched and her nipples hard from arousal. Deidara did everything he could so that her orgasm would last a second longer. And at long last she came back to her senses._

_"That was amazing," she said breathlessly._

_"I'll beat that in a second," he grinned cockily and started the whole process over again but this time instead of eating her, he made love to her. Every move was gentle but stil in its own way, it was arousing. She was repeating his name over and over as if it was a mantra. At long last his release came as he groaned her name in her ear._

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Deidara groaned and woke up. As he woke up, he saw the bulge in his boxers and groaned. That bloody minx. No matter if she was there with him or not, it seemed as if she was always on his mind. _

_"A cold shower should do it," he grumbled and went to go to the bathroom. _

**To be continued... **


End file.
